Hey Arnold Growning up
by missyp.5656
Summary: With helga returning will they all finally tell one another the true feelings. Will Lila tell the truth for one or just step in the middle and ruin everyones live. Lila does what she can to get Arnold back. she hurts Helga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am back!

**Helga POV**

The day that I left was a terrible one! I left all my Friends at P.S. 118. I was scared to leave my love for Arnold changed. I was going to tell him everything but my pride got the best of me. As I sit in the car as my father drives me to Hillwood High I sit and wonder what I could of said to him. But, there is no use to think about it now.

I wonder if anyone will remember me. I know I have changed. But, I want them not to remember the old me. I sit in the back seat of Bob's Hummer as he tells me that "I better not mess this up" I never mess anything up he just wants to blame me. It is because I am not perfect like Olga. My older sister was always the center of attention. My parents showered her with everything. Bob always called me Olga never by my name. I was never what he wanted me to be. As we get to Hillwood High my heart beats franticly. Then we arrive twenty minutes early.

"Olga I want you to straighten act up. And I am only dropping you off early so I can get to work on time!" Bob tells me. I get so annoyed when he does not call me by the name.

"It's Helga Bob!"

I have never called my parents by mom or dad. They are not worthy of being called that by me. The way the treat me Miriam I call mom once in a while. She at least tries to remember me.

As I get out of the car I see people stare at me. It is my sophomore year. Was suppose to start two weeks ago, but of course we had to leave later then when I was to start.

I walk to the main office and see people hanging around their lockers. It is weird to see kids so early for school. When I get to the office I go to the secretary.

"Hi I am a new student."

"Hello and welcome to Hillwood High! You must be Helga Pataki?" she says to me.

"Yes that is me!"

"Well this is your schedule your locker is next to your homeroom class. They will give you a lock and a combination. We got all your books for you here so you don't have to go to the library any questions?"

"No and thank you for everything I think I can figure it all out on my own!"

I walk out with all my books in my hands they are not that heavy. I look at my schedule and I have study hall first. That is so lucky. I will not have anything to do today except to read. I get to the class and I take a deep breath and walk in five minutes before the bell.

"Hi I am new I was told to get my locker and lock combination here?"

"Hi lets see…." I look around and I see a lot of familiar faces staring at me, "yes you are locker 1603 and this is you combination!"

"Thank you." I hurry to put my stuff in my locker and go back in to take a seat. Everyone is still staring at me. I can hear them whispering. Well I guess it is a good thing they don't recognize me. I look around to see if I can find Arnold, Gerald, and my best friend Phoebe. I see Arnold and my heart skips a beat all handsome. I can't believe how much he has change. I then see a girl walk in I can tell who that is Phoebe and right behind her is Gerald. I still can't believe that I still talked to these three but they could not recognize me. I pull out my phone and I text phoebe before the bell.

"_Hi Phoebe!"_

I get a real quick text back, _"When you coming back?"_

It is a good thing I am right in front of her I will get her so good. _"I am back Phoebs"_

"_When you coming back to school?"_

"_I am back in school I started today!"_

"_What class you in?"_

The teacher took role call and we went to our work.

"_Well Phoebe I am in study hall."_

"_Cool will I see you soon?"_

I look at her I almost laugh tap her on the shoulder, "Yes you will see me soon!"

She Looked up at me all happy, "Helga!" she whispered to me and I looked to see all my old friends staring at me. I then looked over to see Arnold staring at me with a smile. I smiled at him then turned so he could not see my face.

**Arnold POV**

I can't believe she is back! I never knew when she was to come back. I have been thinking about her. Even though I am still with Lila. She left to go to L.A. with her dad I still think of Helga.

It may seem weird but I can't help it. I love both girls but I am with Lila so I am focused on her at the moment. I wonder if Helga and I will ever be together. I don't know if Lila will give me reason not to be with her.

I continue to look at Helga to see what she is doing and I do it for so long that class has ended.

"Helga wait up!" I tell her.

"What is up football head?" she says to me with a nice tone. I let her call me that name it has grown on me.

"Well I just wanted to know if everything is okay with you. You don't look all that happy at the moment."

"No I had a stupid conversation with Bob in the car on the way here" she sighed, "But, I don't want to talk about it."

"Helga it is ok when ever you want to talk about it I am here for you!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

**Normal POV**

They walked to the cafeteria and talked a bit. When they got there they grabbed their plates and sat down with their friends.

"Helga how was the trip?" Rhonda pushed her way through to get to her friend.

"Rhonda it was wonderful!" Helga said as she went to hug Rhonda.

Everyone was asking what she all saw and what she all did in L.A.

This went on for the rest of the Nutrition period and when the bell rang they went to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Arnolds POV**

Today was a bit hard for me to focus. She has changed a lot. She is so much kinder then when we were younger. Thinking back ….

….In fourth grade she was always there for me. Even if I never wanted her there. When fifth grade hit and she was becoming nicer I was starting to like her. The day she came up to us and told all of us she was moving… I was really devastated. I even asked her father if she could live with me and my grandparents. Mr. Pataki was so stubborn.

"There is no way in hell I will let this screw up live here without me to keep her in line. Besides I don't want her to grow up with the likes of an orphan boy like you!" he told me the day I asked if she could move in with me.

"Bob How could you? Leave Arnold alone! Besides Bob he has more common sense unlike you. He shows me that he cares for me. And he don't make me feel like I am the worst thing in the world. He has always shown respect towards me. Never putting me down. Besides Bob when have you and Miriam ever shown me that you really wanted me around? Tell me that do you even loved me like a daughter? It was always Olga she got the praise and attention." She told her father as she was to hide something from me.

"Orphan boy get the hell out of here. No way in this time I will ever let her out of my sight. Get out of my home! NOW!"

I stared at Helga I could almost read her eyes. They looked like…

Well I can't be thinking of that just now I need to forget the past. By the way I can't wait to hear from Lila. But, on the other hand I can't help but to think that she is not telling me something.

"Shortman you have a post card from Arnie!" grandpa said as he walked in my room.

I get up from the coach and read the post card.

Dear Arnold,

I got to thinking that I want to come and see you soon. I have not seen you in a while. I have to tell you about my trip to L.A. I ran into Lila and she seems to be doing really well. Well I will be taking a bus the day before Halloween so I am there that night. We can spend Halloween with each other.

-Arnie

"That's weird both Lila and Arnie are coming back just before Halloween."

I was thinking why they both are arriving so close in dates. But I am just over thinking it. I guess I have to prepare for their arrival day. I was so deep in thought that when my phone went off I jumped.

"Hello"

"Hey dude come over to Phoebe's we are all studying!" Gerald told me.

"I don't know man?"

"Dude she is inviting Helga over!"

"I guess I will be right over."

"Are you all right you sound like you have a lot on your mind?"

"I will text you about it as I walk there!"

"Ok see you when you get here!"

**Helga POV**

Arnold has changed a lot over the years. He has grown muscles. And changed his hair. It is still blonde but he has brushed it back I just love how he looks.

"Helga get your butt down here right now!" Bob bellows from the kitchen to me.

I sighed and got up from my desk. When I walk down stairs I hear him yelling on the phone.

"How dare you call her for that no good brat goodbye!"

Who could be calling me?

"I have told you to never let your friends call here. Especially long distance!"

"Bob who was it?"

"That does not matter I don't want you to have any friends of yours calling her. You better find a job too I am not supporting you for ever!"

"Yes Bob I have a job interview at the book store. I applied back in L.A. So I will not be home till 5:00 tomorrow I will go there after school. Can I go back to my room and finish my home work?"

"Get out of my face!"

I went back to my room to finish my home work and I got a text from Phoebe.

"What is with your dad?"

"I don't know Pheebs? Why do you ask?"

"I just called you and he yelled at me? It don't matter come over we will finish our homework together?"

He yelled at phoebe if I could only tell him off. I got my things together and I went to leave.

"I AM GOING TO PHOEBES TO FINSH MY HOMEWORK AND TO CATCH UP ON WHAT I HAVE MISSED BE BACK AT 9:00 BYE!" I yelled at my parents even though they don't listen to me.

When I got to Phoebe's house her mother.

"Hi dear Phoebe is upstairs go on up. By the way Gerald and Arnold are here."

"Arnold and Gerald are here? She did not say anything about that."

"Just go up I am going to go and get stuff for dinner for us all so you kids behave!"

She walked out of the door and I went upstairs. I saw them all sitting around Phoebe's table.

"Helga come sit down!" Phoebe said with excitement.

"Hey Pataki." Gerald waved to me.

Arnold just smiled as I sat down. I pulled out my homework then we continued on the assignments. Well this is going to be a long night.

**Normal POV**

About a hour and half went by. Then went to eat with Phoebe's parents Arnold and Gerald left and went home. While Helga and Phoebe hung out and chit chatted till about eight o'clock then she went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Helga POV**

I can't believe that it is another day at school I just can't wait for Halloween. Two weeks I am counting the days down.

"Hey Helga how did you sleep last night?" a voice behind me said startling me.

I look behind and I realized that is was Arnold, "You should never sneak up on me when I am half asleep!" I sort of snap at him, "I am sorry I was having trouble sleeping last night!"

"Why is that?"

"Well I could hear Bob last night yelling at his accountant. What you mean this and what you mean that…" I sighed then looked down at the grown, "But, other then that I am also excited about this job interview I have today after school!"

"Cool where is the interview?"

"The book store. This means I will not have much time to hang out. I really don't want to work when I am in school."

"Then why you getting a job?" He said giving me a questionably look.

"Well Arnold Bob told me back in L.A. that I have to get a job. He is sick and tired of supporting me. It is bad enough that he has to support a drunk and that is draining him dry. And he has to also support the wonderful Olga. His perfect daughter. Sometimes I wonder if he ever loved me."

"Well that is so mean of him! You know if you want to stay away from home…." He stopped and looked at me, "…That offer still stands."

"What offer?"

"Well that offer about moving into the boarding house with my family."

"Well I don't have a job to pay for a room and Bob will never allow it. I have to stay in his house till I am at least 17."

"Well you are 16 and your birthday coming up soon?"

"You know Football Head your right! How about after school you come with me and I will go with you after the interview and we talk to your grandparents."

The school was only a block away and I was happy to hear that he wants me to stay with him.

"That is a great idea I can't wait. I will meet you by your locker after school."

When we arrived to the school we had a few minutes to get to our lockers and then straight to class.

**Normal POV**

Arnold was excited to have his friend move in with him. Well he would like to be with her, but that is hard when he is in love with Lila and she is coming back in a week. And then there is Arnie that will come and visit him.

The day went by pretty quick for them and before they knew it the day was over. Helga went to her locker and Arnold was leaning on her locker.

"Please can you scoot so I can get in?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy about?"

"Well Football Head I am happy because I just might be able to get out of Big Bob's clutches. I can finally do what ever I would like to."

"Oh ok well lets get you to the interview right now so we can talk to Grandpa about moving you in."

**Arnold POV**

We walked to the book store and she went into the back while I waited outside. I quickly called Grandpa.

"Hey Grandpa I have a Question?"

"Yes Shortman?"

"Well I have a friend that is getting a job. I was wondering if you can give her a deal on a room. See she wants to move out of her house from her parents and she still in school. How much is rent for everybody else?"

"Well $300 I can give her a deal $100 and she has to pay for food with us too. So all together $150 how does that sound?"

"Great when we get there she is going to talk to you so please act like I never asked you ok!"

"Okee-dokee Shortman I will see you soon."

I hung up the phone and I was so happy that he was giving her a deal. She walks out with a bigger smile.

"Arnold I got the job!" she hugs me and I can feel her heart beating fast. She the pulls away fast trying to hide it.

"Congratulations lets go talk to Grandpa!"

We walked to my house. The weird thing is that the book store was not that far. We walked in and Grandpa greeted us at the door.

"Hey Shortman how was school?"

"It was great Helga would like to talk to you!"

"Arnold told me that you can give me a deal on a room."Helga told Grandpa

"Yes I can Helga. My I ask how old are you?"

"I am 16 going to be 17 in about three and a half weeks"

"Ok since you are still in school and so young. I will rent a room for $100 and an additional $50 for food. If we need a bit of money for anything else we would talk to you. Let me show you the room that you can have." He started to walk upstairs to where she would be staying. We walked into a nice room with nice twin bed and some old curtains. It had a small fridge and an old T.V. It also had a desk and a walk in closet. She looked around and she was in love with the room right away. "You can have this room. Do you have a job right now?"

"Yes I do I start on Monday and I get twenty-five hours a week. I also get $7.50 an hour. So I will have a good check every two weeks."

"You can start moving your stuff in anytime you want. But, when your first check comes you have to pay me $150 and you can pay security deposit over time just through in a few extra once in a while and I will count it on the deposit. If you want to paint or put up pictures that is fine with me. Just no really loud noises ok I will leave you two."

Grandpa walked away and I could see Helga smiling. I realized what room this was and were it was. Right under my room.

**Normal POV**

"Arnold thanks you're my hero! Really I mean it. I want to stay the night to clean the room but I have to run home first and tell my dad something come with me?"

"Why do you need me to come with you?" He asked her confused.

"Bob never lets me do anything so I am going to tell him that I am going to be doing homework with Phoebe. That way I can take a bag of stuff over here. I want to slowly get my stuff over here."

"I still don't understand why I am going?"

"If he asks why then he might believe you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Helga managed to pull it off with her dad. He was to busy in his office to notice two small duffle bags she took out of her room. One contained her spare pillows and blankets. The other was some clothes and small trinkets that were valuable to her. She did leave her backpack there telling Bob that she was already at Phoebe's and if she was not home she was staying the night. Arnold backed up the story to help her out.

"Why did you have me lie to you father?"

"Because, if I said I was staying at your house I would never hear the end of it."

"Oh is he that bad to you?"

"Arnold ever since I moved he has been a total prick to me. If I went to one party that had guys at it I was considered sleeping around. Of course I never have slept around. When he started to showed that he cared when he really didn't. I already looked like a slut in his eyes!"

When they got back to the boarding house they headed up to her room. They first cleaned the room making it look like new.

"I think there are some cans of paint in the basement let me go look!" Arnold ran down the stairs and looked around for paint. He found the fullest cans. He found brushes and paint trays. He then took them all up stairs. "I found light blue, light purple, a light pink, a small can of red and also white."

"I can work with that." She drew a small design with some pencils. "You think we can do this and paint the closet what ever after. Well with any left over paint?"

"Well it is 6:30 if we start now we can finish the base. Then go eat dinner and it should be dry and finish what we can till we can't work anymore."

"Well we don't have school tomorrow so we have all day tomorrow to do home work so I will not be lying to Bob."

"Let's get started!" they put Helga bags in his room and then they moved the furniture out into the hallway. They were careful not to let it in the way. "Ok well that takes care of that lat us paint everything else."

They were done with the main part of the room when the door bell rang. Arnold went down and it was Phoebe and Gerald.

"Hey come in and help us!"

They all ran upstairs to help finish the painting. And then Gerald asked, "So why are we painting this room again?"

"Well Bucko I am moving in after my birthday!"

"Helga that is great I wish I could move out and live on my own!" Phoebe was happy for her friend. She knew the real truths to this logic. Her father didn't like having a bother for a daughter and two she loves Arnold.

"What you're moving in here? Why are you moving in here anyways?"

"Gerald I have never told you, but I am not wanted in my own home. I have a drunk for a mother and an ape for a father!"

"Helga you called him a prick so he is an ape that is a prick!" Arnold said laughing.

By time it was eight-o'clock room was completely done. They all ate in Arnold's room. Then Gerald and Phoebe left to go home. Arnold and Helga took the stuff she had to her new room. She loved her room even more pink, purple, and blue strips with red hearts and white outlines around the hearts. The closet was a splatter painted with all had their prints Helga pink, Arnold blue, Gerald red, and Phoebe's purple.

**Arnold POV**

Her room was amazing she loved being in it. We made her bed and I helped unpack her stuff. I was putting stuff in the desk and she was putting the clothes that she brought over away. I noticed something in the bag. It was a locket. I flipped it over and saw a picture of me from forth grade.

_What is this? She has a picture of me from the forth grade in a heart shaped locket. Wait this was the locket that grandpa thought he got from Grandma. How did she get…?_

I placed it in her desk nicely were she would find it.

"Helga I think that is it! I am going to go to bed it is getting late?"

"That is ok good night Arnold sweet dreams! Oh and thank you!" She walked over and gave me a peck on the cheek and a big hug. "See you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you tomorrow!" I turn blushing out of the room. And head to my bed to lay down.

**Helga POV**

I really hope he did not take that as anything else, but a thank you.

Well the only thing to do is to write in my diary. As I open the drawer to me new found desk I saw my locket.

_Did he see that? If he did he might know that I like him. It might not be that bad I wouldn't mind that maybe he likes me?_

I look out my window to see the back yard. Something caught my eye! Is that Lila and who is she with?

I couldn't believe what I saw with my eyes. Lila was with another guy by the fence of Arnold's house. But who could that be? I went to my desk and grabbed my camera and took a zoomed shot of her.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT…?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Helga POV  
><strong>I still can't believe what I saw last night. I am just so glad that we don't have school today. Someone knocked at my door and I jump.

"Umm… come in!"

"Hey Helga it is time for breakfast! Are you ok?" Arnold asked me.

"Umm… I just am thinking." I sighed looking at Arnold, "Arnold I want to ask you something…?" the door bell rang and I jumped.

"I am going to get the door you can ask me later." He left the room.

_What am I suppose to do. I need to tell Arnold what I saw last night. I saw Lila with another guy._

I started to walk down stairs to go and eat. I hear a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Oh Arnold I missed you ever so much!" I knew who that was. Which means this is going to be harder then I thought. I walked into the kitchen and her eyes shot up at me. "Helga what are you doing here?"

"Oh I am going to be moving in after my birthday."

"Oh well that is ever so nice. So Arnold I cant stay long I have to go home to get settled in. But, I cant wait till Friday I love my costume. What are you two going to be?"

"I don't know yet Lila Helga what about you?"

"It is a surprise!"

"Ok, but I have to go and get settled in. Bye my dear Arnold!" She said as she kissed him. Then she got up and left.

I sat down at the table and started to eat when Arnold looked at me. "What where you going to ask me upstairs?"

"Later I will ask you. We have to do our homework and I have to get back to the house. Bob might get mad if I am not back by ten-o'clock. And I have to start work at noon. I work twelve-thirty to eight. So if we get started after we eat I know we can get done before I have to work."

We quickly ate our food and went upstairs to his room. We finished all our work in the time I was thinking. I ran to my room and quickly got dressed for work. I took my back pack with me so I can go back to the house to deal with Bob.

**Arnolds POV  
><strong>I can't believe that Lila is back. Well that ok with me I love having her back. Well I know that Arnie will be back later today. I also like the fact that Helga is going to be living here with me. my phone then went off.

"Hey Arnold guess what?"

"What Helga?"

"So I submitted a writing piece of poetry to the book stores writing contest. I am so happy I won the contest. I have won!"

"That is so nice what did you win?"

"I won $300 check so I can give your Grandpa the rent tomorrow after school."

"That's great well I hope everything goes great I need some sleep I will see you at school tomorrow!"

"Is the house unlocked I really don't want to be here right now?"

"Yeah I will let you in through my skylight. So the animals will not wake the boarders."

"Ok I will be there in less then twenty can you stay up that long?"

"Yes I can see you in a bit!"

**Helga POV  
><strong>I really hope that Arnold does not think I am a real needy person. I do want to tell him what I have seen with Lila. But, I don't what him to think I am trying to break them up. I do have a picture, but it might not prove anything.

I wish I had a hand with my bags. I can't wait till I can move out completely. I have about three weeks till I can. It might just be sooner with the way that Bob has been acting. I just feeling unwanted I think I will talk to Olga. She is always away, because she hates how she can not do what she wants to do. She can't even get married right now. I pull out my phone to call her.

"Hello baby sister!"

"Hey sis. I have question?"

"Oh what is it Helga?"

"Well I want to move out. And I was told by Bob that I can't leave till I am 17. I have a job and Arnolds Grandpa gave me a deal on a room I want to live there and not go back to the house. What should I do?"

"Helga I believe you are old enough to make your own decisions. If you think you are ready then do it. I know how daddy and mommy treat you. After the move it is worse. How is it now?"

"Olga I am scared of Bob! And when I am at the boarding house I feel safe!"

"Ok how about this I am moving back and I have an apartment in town. I will tell daddy you will be living with me tomorrow. I will be back tomorrow morning I will pick you up at the boarding house. We will go over and talk to him. Ok how does that sound?"

"Olga thank you! I love you and you're the best!"

"I will do anything for your safety. I love you too talk you tomorrow. Ok bye"

"Bye Olga!"

I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I look and I am at the boarding house. I almost forgot my lip was bleeding. And I have a mark on my arm. I pull a sweater out of one of the bags and I put on lip gloss to hide the mark on my lip. I hope he does not see anything. I then see him climb down the fire escape.

"What took so long?" he asked me.

"I had to talk to my sister about something important. So how are we going to get my bags up?"

He grabbed a bag then put the handles on his shoulders like a back pack. I then did the same. We then started up the escape. When we get to the top he helps me up. We then got into his room and he saw something on my face. He cam closer and I guess there was another mark I did not see.

"What the hell happened to you Helga?!"

"Umm…" I look in the mirror and there was a bruise on my cheek. Before I could say anything Arnold grabbed my arm. He grabbed where the mark was.

As I winced he said, "take off the Sweater now!"

"Arnold no I don't…." he pulled off the sweater and saw all the marks on my arms. He looked at my face and notice my lip. "What the fuck happened to you? I want to know now! Please I am not going to hurt you Helga I just want to make sure that you are not in trouble!"

"Umm… well after I got home from work…Bob was pissed because of Miriam. I came home late and he was yelling."

"How long?"

"Huh what you mean?"

"How long has he been hitting you?"

"Since we moved to L.A. he changed when he got the new job! But, I can fix this as of tomorrow Olga will tell Bob that I will be living with her. And I will be staying here with you."

"After tomorrow no one will hurt you I will make sure of it. I just don't want anyone to hurt you. I car….." he stopped and looked at me.

"You what?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "I care about you!"

**Normal POV  
><strong>She looked at him and then he left the room to get the first aide kit. When he returned Helga was sitting on his bed. She took her sweater off and he could see in more of what he did to her. She had more bruises on her arm. He went to her side. He cleaned up her lip and took a look at her bruises more.

"Hey Helga why don't we stay home from school tomorrow?"

"Well Arnold we could, but there is no school for us. It is Halloween tomorrow and the teachers have a teacher day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well it looks like I am all done. You can go to your room."

"Arnold thanks. I will see you tomorrow."

She looked at him and she took her bags to her room. Before she could leave with her bags he stopped her. He took her in his arms.

"Helga I wish I was never with Lila. If I wasn't then I could protect you."

"Arnold…" She hugged him back, "You are protecting me. And for that I thank you. Now I need to go I will not leave your side. Arnold I promise never to hurt you." She let go of him and she blushed and walked out to go to her room.

When she got to her room she realized that her computer was ringing. It was a video chat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV  
><strong>When she accepted the video call.

"Hey Rhonda."

"Hey I have Phoebe and Nadine here on the chat too."

"Hey Helga what happen to you?" phoebe asked.

"well I was with my dad and he…can we not talk about it I needed to talk to you guys anyway."

**Arnold POV**

I wanted to talk to Helga some more. I get up and head to he room. I raise my hand to know when I could hear her talking to someone.

"_Helga what do you want to talk to us about?" _I could recognize the voice it was Rhonda. That only means she is video chatting to Phoebe, Rhonda, and Nadine.

"_Well Rhonda I was in my room. You all know that I will be moving in the boarding house. Well I was here the other night and I saw something out my window!"_

"_What was that Helga?"_ Nadine asked.

"_Well I think I saw Lila out behind the fence with some other guy. I have a picture. I don't know how to tell Arnold what I saw."_

"_what was she doing with this other guy?" _Rhonda asked.

"_she was kissing him from what I could see!"_

I looked at the door with a fist. I whispered, "I knew something was up and I did not want to believe that she would do to me."

I heard Helga say bye to her friends and she walked to the door.

"Arnold how long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough. I heard you saw Lila. I want to see the picture!"

She nodded and I walked into her room. She then handed me the photo.

"Is that Arnie! What the hell he is with Lila. How could the do this to me?"

"Arnold I don't know what to tell you?"

"Tell me how you really feel about me now please I need to know. I need to know and if I am right I will give her up I mean it. Please Helga I need good news or I will go off the deep end!"

"Arnold I…" She bit her lip. "Arnold I always have loved you I still do. You help me when I needed it and I love being here with you."

I grabbed her hand and hugged her. "Helga I have been waiting for you to tell me that for a long time. When I started to date Lila I could not stop thinking of you. I am going to break up with Lila." I kissed her on the cheek and I saw tears in her eyes. I took her up to my room and we cuddled in my bed all night.

**Helga POV  
><strong>when I woke in the morning I realized where I was. I was laying on Arnold's chest. He had one hand on my back and the other holding my hand. I still could not believe that he would believe me about Lila. I looked at the clock and it said 8:30. I jumped up and it woke up Arnold.

"I am sorry Arnold, but I have to get ready Olga will be here soon to pick me up ok."

"Well I hope you come back real soon and we can talk about Rhonda's party."

"I will."

I ran down to my room and got dressed. Shortly after that my hone rang.

"Baby sister I am outside come on lets go!"

"I will be right out."

I hung up the phone and ran out the door. When I got the car I saw Olga she was looking nice and she was determined to get me out of Bob's clutches.

"Helga I am going to tell you this. After I get daddy to let you to live with me I will be helping you out. I will send money to you because I know you cannot live on a small pay check. Don't worry I make plenty to help you out!"

"Olga you're the best!" I know in the past she and I did not see eye to eye. But, now I was happy because she noticed how Bob was to me. She knew I was living in hell with them.

When we got to the house I saw Bob and Miriam stand outside.

"Sorry Olga that the girl made you keep her there last night." Bob told her looking at me.

"Daddy it is alright. That is what I wanted to talk to you today." We all walked into the house and Olga told Bob that she wanted me to live with her.

She explained that she wanted to spend more time with me. it seemed to work because he got up, "I hope you will not need anything from me with the girl?"

"No daddy I can take care of her. We have gotten so close and I know she would listen to me. right Helga?"

"Yes Olga I would I know that we have not gotten along in the past, but I am willing to do what ever you said."

"Well then you can take her I guess."

"Thank you daddy! I will not let you down!" She looked at me and smiled, "Go get your stuff and we will go!"

I grabbed the rest of my things and it was not to much more. I had about two duffle bags of stuff and the last of my bedding. Olga helped get the last of it in the car. She said he goodbyes and we left to go back to the boarding house.

"Well Baby sister that went smoothly. Now here I will give you this to hold you off till you and I get paid I will send you some money next week. I will tell the school that you are living at the boarding house, but if they need anything to call me. if you are sick text me and I will call them ok. Remember that I love you and I am always here for you!"

She hugged me and handed me the money. Arnold was waiting for me outside and he then helped me get the last of my stuff to my room. I gave my sister a smile and I went inside.

**Normal POV  
><strong>Arnold helped get the last of the stuff up stairs. Looked at Helga she looked so happy to be where she is.

Arnold's Grandpa walked in, "Shortman told me everything. Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you and I do have the rent and some money for the security deposit." She handed him $250 and she had enough to live on till the end of the week.

She walked up stairs and Arnold's Grandpa stopped him, "Shortman her sister is pay her rent now and she don't have to give me money. I trust that you give this back to her and tell her."

"I will!"

He ran upstairs and explained to Helga what his Grandpa told him. He then handed the money back to her.

"Well that means I can start saving money!" she had a little lock box in one of her bags. She pulled it out. He looked and could not help to notice a bungle of money.

"Hey where did you get all that?"

"Well Olga always sent me money for my birthday and holidays. She knew Bob would not give me a dime. So I decided to save it I got enough to get this box then I saved the rest. So Bob could not get his hands on it. I only use it for emergencies."

"How much do you have saved up?"

"Well I have not counted it recently! I might say around $2,000. I just don't want to spend much. If I have to it is to buy clothes and school supplies. They are not cheap so at the beginning of every school year I end up with $1,000 after school fees and everything."

"You have been taking care of yourself years like this. Well you will save more with the new job now. Before you know it you will be able to afford college!" He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"How about this you get dressed and we go shopping. I need some food and last minute touches on my costume."

"Ok then it is a date!" He ran up stairs to his room and got dressed. Then they went out to have a day of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**-i am sorry this took long to get chapter5-7 up i was having internet problems-**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

They got back to the boarding house after shopping. It was almost time for the party. Arnold went to his room to put on his costume and Helga went to her own room to put on hers. They met up downstairs. Arnold's head turned to Helga.

She was wearing her hair in a messy bun. She wore a light furry jacket that was dirty white with a light brown shirt that showed her belly. She had a light brown pair of shorts on with dirty while laggings. She also had a pair of furry boots on. To top it off she was wearing bunny ears on.

"So how do I look?"

Arnold could not get the words to say she looked gorgeous. Helga noticed what he was wearing.

He was wearing skin tight black pants a white under dress shirt with a red vest. A black over jacket that went past his knees his hair was combed back and he had fangs in. So he was a vampire.

"Wow Arnold you look nice!" She smiled then blushed, "so are we going as a couple or do I have to wait?"

"Helga we are a couple. I told Lila this afternoon when you were at your dad's house. She did stop over by the way. I told her that it was over between us. And that I knew about her and Arnie. Did not deny it so I told her to leave and that was that. I know I am moving on fast, but I know in my heart that this is right." He grabbed her hand and hugged her.

They started to walk to Rhonda's. They were holding hands till they got there. When they got the party Arnold opened the door and let Helga in. When they put their jackets in the closet they got drinks for themselves. Helga sat down and chatted with Phoebe.

Arnold got up and put his hand out to Helga, "May I have this dance?"

Phoebe looked at her friend she was so happy for Helga, "Yes!"

She got up and a slow song came on. She then blushed when she listen to the song. She knew the song because she listened to it a lot. The song was "_**Alicia Keys Fallin'**_"

"Arnold I love this song!"

He smiled at her and held her close. While they were dancing everyone was staring at them. Most of the girls that was Helga's friends were happy to see that she was having a good time despite what has happened to her in the past. The only one that was not happy was Lila. Even though she has Arnie and not Arnold.

When the song was over Helga noticed that her playlist was the one playing. Because, it was nothing, but love songs she could slow dance with Arnold. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Her head leaning on his shoulder and he was holding her so close. Then all of a sudden the music just stopped. Rhonda went to go fix it when she realized that Helga's CD was missing.

Helga looked at Arnold and they shared the same thought. They told there friends that they leaving. They grabbed their coats and left before things got bad.

As they walked Helga was humming a song, "Hey what you humming there sing it for me!"

"Are you sure Arnold?"

"yes I want to hear you sing!"

"I am not going to sing the whole thing!"

"That is fine come on now."

"Ok….The situation turns around  
>Enough to figure out<br>That someone else has let you down  
>So many times<br>I don't know why  
>-But I know we can make it as long as you say it<br>-So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>-So tell me that you love me anyway<br>Whoa whoa oh

-Waking up beside yourself  
>And what you feel inside<br>Is being shared with someone else  
>Nowhere to hide<br>I don't know why  
>-But I know we can make it as long as you say it<br>-So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>But tell me that you love me anyway…"

"That was so beautiful Helga!"

She kissed him on the cheek. He then blushed and kissed her on the lips softly. She smiled and they walked fast to go home. It was getting late and Helga wanted to cuddle with Arnold on his bed again. Plus she was getting cold so they hurried to go home.

(The song was VICTORICA JUSTICE TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Arnold POV  
><strong>I wake up happy from the night before because Helga is still sleeping. She is so adorable when she sleeps on my chest. I am so happy that finally with Helga. The only weird thing is that she is right down stairs if I want to see her. I think I am going to take her out tonight. I lay in bed thinking about what I could do today with her. I see that Helga is starting to wake up. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning! What are you looking at?"

"Morning beautiful!"

She looks at me she and blushes. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"How about I treat you to a day out?"

"Arnold that sounds fun!"

"So lets get dressed and go out on a second date. You deserve it well after what hell you were put through."

"All right let me go shower and get dressed." She got up to get ready and so did I.

**Helga POV  
><strong>When I get to my room I look around and I am so happy it. I go to my dresser and grab the locket. For the first time I wear it not under my shirt but where everyone can see it.

"I can not believe that I have you all to myself. I have always dreamt this would happen. I just hope Lila will stay away. Why would she want you back after what she did to you?"

I quickly put on a pair of black Capri's with pink flames on the bottom. I have pick scarf belt at my waist. A pink tang top with a white short sleeve shirt. And of course pink flats. I pull my hair into a ponytail with a bit of hair dangling in front of my ears. I put on some earrings and other jewelry that matches to complete the outfit.

I then walk out to meet with Arnold. I walk out and I see him walking down his stairs. _Oh my god he looks so hot! _He is wear blue jeans, and a greenish blue muscle shirt with a plaid open button up shirt. He has his hair up just as we where kids with his little blue hat and his black tennis shoes.

"Hey Arnold you are looking so nice!"

He looks at me and I see him smile real big and then he blushes, "And you are looking so beautiful. I take it you have a hot date?" he giggled a bit.

"Why yes I do with a prince!" I giggled back at him.

He reached out his hand and I took it. We walked to the front door. We got stopped by his Grandpa.

"Hey you kids going somewhere special?"

"Yes Grandpa I am taking Helga out. We will be back later!" he gave his Grandpa a hug. I think I just saw him slip something in his pocket.

I giggled and we walked out. When we got off the stoop I stopped.

"Hey football head check your pocket!"

"What why…" he pulled out what his Grandpa slipped in there, "oh my god $100 I know I have enough and what is…GRANDPA!"

"Forget it lets go!"

I still can't believe he would give him that.

**Normal POV  
><strong>the two went for a long walk through Tina park. They then went to the Root Beer Palace and got something to eat. Arnold took Helga to the movies and let her pick the movie. He thought she was going to pick a scary movie, but she picked _**Kiss Me Again. **_ Which he did not care as long as he could hold her.

After two hours they went to Slausens Ice Cream Parlor. When he looked at his watch it was about three-thirty in the afternoon. He did not want this to end so he looked at her.

"You want to go to one more place?"

"Sure my dear Arnold I would not want this to ever end as long as I am with you!"

So he took her skating at Skate Time Roller Skating Rink. He rented skates for the both of them. When they got to the entrance of the rink he held her hand. Then Helga was pushed by another girl, but Arnold caught her before falling. When they looked up they saw that Lila was there. Then all of a sudden Rhonda pulled Lila down.

"Don't touch Arnold or Helga again. She is my friend and I don't want any harm to her. It is not her fault that you are a cheating whore. Now leave or I can have my daddy get your dad fired!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Then she looked at Helga and smiled with thumbs up.

She looked at Arnold, "that should solve that. I just love how everyone is with us. Especially Rhonda!"

"Me too are you all right babe?" he said as he was getting her steady again.

"In your arms I am!"

The skated around till the rink closed at six and headed home to the boarding house. Helga would not let him got at any given point. Well except when either one had to use the restroom. Before getting to the boarding house they grabbed a quick bite to eat and waited to eat.

They got back to Arnolds room he popped a movie in and they ate their food. Before the movie was over they found themselves locking lips. Holding each other close. Arnold was hesitant he wanted to go a lot further. But, he knew it was not the right time for that. So he just left it to the kissing. Neither one cared as long as they where in each others arms all night long. After letting the kissing go on for a while they laid on his bed till they fell asleep holding one another. They never slept sounder in their lives. And of course Helga felt safe in his arms.

Before the fell asleep completely Arnold kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you my dear Helga!"

And she whispered back, "I love you too my dear sweet prince Arnold."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV  
><strong>The weeks went by fast for Helga and Arnold. When Rhonda walked up to Arnold at school.

"Hey Arnold I need to talk to you!" she said making sure Helga was no where in sight.

"Yes what is it Rhonda?

"I am throwing a surprise birthday party for Helga can you help me with it?"

"Sure what you need me to do?"

"I just need you to keep her busy for the rest of the week while I get everything prepared. And if anyone says anything try to make up an excuse for my please."

"I would love to do that for you. Well for her!" He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "Well I should go get her the bell is about to ring. See you later Rhonda!"

"See you later Arnold. Ta ta for now."

**Arnold POV  
><strong>I can not believe it is almost Helga's birthday. I know that Thanksgiving is almost here and I am so unprepared. I will find something to buy her when she is busy with her homework.

"Arnold!" Helga runs to me and gives me a big hug and a kiss.

I grabbed her hand and we start walking to catch Phoebe and Gerald. When I see then I do my secret hand shake with Gerald and we all walk out. I see Rhonda talking to Nadine and we all wave to them.

"Hey everyone lets go and shop and get our Christmas gifts now so we don't have to beat the rush?" I say looking at Rhonda trying to make an excuse to get a present for Helga.

"Oh my Arnold it is really early!" Helga turns to me, "But if you say so. At least everything will not be way over priced. Rhonda and Nadine come with us?"

"Well of course we will love to join you! Right Nadine?"

"Certainly I would love to!"

We all walk to the small strip of stores. The girls go one way and Gerald and I go the other.

"man what are we doing?"

"don't worry I have to get Helga a birthday present!"

"Well now Phoebe thinks I am buying her Christmas present!"

I sighed and pulled out my phone, "there problem solved." We look toward the girls and Helga was distracted and Phoebe waved thumbs up to us. "Told you problem solved just buy a present for Helga and say it is for Phoebe! And if Helga wants to see it tell her it is a secret!"

"What ever you say Arnold. So what is thee to get her?"

"well she has this old locket I want to replace it for her. She likes to look nice where ever she goes. You can try jewelry or a gift card so she can pick her own out. If you buy any clothes she love the color pink." I kept on looking at the lockets and I finally found the one.

It was half the size of the one she owns now. It is silver with a nice little design on the edge. In the middle it has pink and a small border in the way middle. It opens up and I can put a nice picture of the two of us. Plus I got it engraved.

I pick out two gifts for her one for her birthday and one for Christmas. I have them both wrapped in two different paper one green and the locket in really dark pink. Then Gerald shows me what he got her and for Phoebe.

"Perfect get them wrapped so they will not see them I am going to go by Helga!"

"Cool man!"

**Helga POV**

I to pick out some awesome cuff links for Arnold. They are in the shape of an "H" and they have blue stones on them. I really hope he likes them. Before he could come by me I get them wrapped. Then we all walk out of the store. I noticed he has two gifts. I believe one is for me and the other I don't know.

"Arnold we have to go we have homework to do!"

I grabbed his hand. He does his handshake with Gerald and we say our goodbyes then leave.

I was tired from work and school. But I was away not tired when I was with Arnold. We spent a lot of time with one another. And I loved every minute of it. It has been three weeks since we started to date. I wanted to do more with him but we both don't want to push it. Especially with us both being virgins. I love that our relationship was not complicated with the idea of sex. But, we knew we were ready for it. We just wanted to wait but sometime either before or after my birthday I wanted to finally give myself to him.

When we got to his room in the boarding house I looked at him, "Arnold I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Helga what is it?"

"Do you think that we are ready to give ourselves to one another?"

He blushed and grabbed my hand again, "I am ready but I was waiting to see if you where. Do you think you are ready for it."

"I am Arnold I have been for awhile now!"

"Ok well I promise you this sometime around your birthday ok. Can you wait a less then a week longer? I just want it to be special!"

**Normal POV**

She looked at him and smiled, "But can we still… well umm play with one another?" She said as she blushed.

"Umm… yes we can if that is what you want?"

She pushed him on the bed and kissed him. As he kissed him he was taking her shirt off and her bra as well. He messaged he boobs. He could hear her moan threw the kisses. She reached down to unzip his pants and rubbed his penis with his boxers still on. He moved one of his hands to her underwear and rubbed he clitoris. He could feel her get wetter. She pulled out his penis rubbed it even more. He then slipped a finger into her vagina he felt the muscles quiver. And at that she gave out a moan and she then came. As she was Cumming he came with her.

The both looked at one another they smiled and laid under the covers. Exhausted from the bit of excitement and took a nap with one another.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Normal POV**

Thanksgiving which means no school. But, Helga has to work and her sister is helping Arnold's family get ready. She was such an awesome cook that Helga wanted to spend thanksgiving with her sister and his family. They would of gone to their Dad's house, but their parents moved back to L.A. Seeing that they had no child to really worry about anymore. Well since Helga moved out they did not care.

"Arnold help me make everything perfect! This is her first real thanksgiving. Without Mommy and Daddy. This is going to be the best holidays for her."

Arnold looked at her, "I take it all the last holidays where really bad for you and her?"

"Just her when we were growing up Daddy would put all his attention on me. I did my best to make the best for her. I always tried to make all her favorites."

"What does she like for desserts?" he asked.

"Well I know she loves chocolate mouse! You want to make that it is so easy?"

"I will do that!" he said as he grabbed the cook book.

**Arnold POV**

I need to make this perfect for her. She deserves it. I hurry to help Olga finish up dinner before Helga walked in.

"I am home! What smells so good?" she says as she walks into the dinning room.

She then stops dead in her tracks. Her face was priceless. She was so surprised that we had this huge meal all her favorites.

"Well this looks wonderful! Did you two do all this?" I looked at her then I got up and took her coat. I lead her to the table and pulled a chair out for her. She then sat down and I pushed the chair in for her. "Thank you Arnold!"

We sat around and ate. We had small talk then I got up after we had made room for dessert. I brought in the mouse that she loves so much. When I set the dishes down and she saw what is was she looked like she was in heaven. I watched as she took the first bite.

"Oh my god who made this?" I looked at her and blushed.

"I did Helga what you think of it?"

"Arnold it is amazing!" she looked at me with a look that meant she loves me.

**Helga POV**

I just want to show Arnold how much I love him at this moment. He saves me and he treats me day in and day out. He makes me feel as if I never was treated le shit all my life.

When we finished dinner Olga cleaned up the dishes. She refused to let Arnold and I even touch the dishes. So we went up to his room. I have noticed if we don't go out we stay in his room cuddling. I don't have a problem with that. I so enjoy holding him all day and night.

"So Arnold tomorrow is my birthday!"

"Yeah I know that!"

"So what are we doing tomorrow night?"

"Well I have a surprise for you so you can not know just yet!"

"Ok well lets go to sleep I am so tired from work!"

So we went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I don't remember if Olga leaving. But, I could smell her wonderful cooking. I saw Arnold in bed next to me. I look at the clock and it was 10:00 am.

"They let me sleep in that was nice of them!"

I walked to my room to see my bed a mess. That is weird I always make it. I quickly put on a nice outfit that I have been saving for my birthday. I then go down stairs to see Arnold and Olga laughing.

They stop and look at me, "Oh Happy Birthday Baby sister!"

"Happy birthday Helga!"

I see a stack of pancakes sitting at my place at the table. Arnold's Grandpa was guarding them from Mr. Kokoschka.

"Oscar leave those alone they are not yours!" Phil yelled at him.

I quickly sit down a start eating before I lose them. Then after breakfast Arnold took me out for a wonderful day.

**Normal POV**

The day went by so fast for the young couple. Arnold looked at his watch.

"Helga we have to go to Rhonda's!"

"Why is that?"

"Don't ask we just have to go!"

He took her to their friend's house. When they walked in all she heard was SURPRISE!

**-I am sorry it took me some time but please leave me reveiws and messages-**


	11. Chapter 11

**-i got some more arnold ad helga moments-**

**Chapter 11**

**Normal POV**

After the big surprise she looked around. She then hugged Arnold and then she found Rhonda. She knew who the one who made it all happen was Rhonda.

"Oh my Rhonda you are so amazing thank you for the party!"

"Helga it was Arnold, Nadine, Phoebe and I! only for one of my best friends. What do you want to start with?"

"I would like to … start with … presents!"

**Arnold POV**

We all walked into the living room and sat down in a circle. It went; Helga, me, Stinky, Rose, Sid, Nadine, Rhonda, Curly, Harold, Patty, Sheena, Eugene, Brainy, Gerald and then Phoebe. Then the other guests sat behind all of us. I looked again and noticed that couples were sitting next to one another. Looking at Rhonda I still could not believe that she and Curly were dating. It is so weird seeing them cuddling.

The butlers brought the gifts into the middle of the circle. I reached over to hand the gifts to Helga. I started with mine. She tore off the pink paper then took the top off the box. Her eyes widened.

"Arnold this is so beautiful! Can you put it on for me?"

As I put it on I heard Rhonda, "Arnold what exquisite taste it is perfect for her!"

After the new locket was on went for the rest of the presents. Phoebe's gift was a pair of earrings that for some reason match the locket. Gerald got her a few little bracelets not knowing what she would like. Sheena got her a gift card to Slausens. Eugene got her a cookbook for baking. Rhonda's was an expensive leather coat with a pair of boots to go with it. Nadine's was a Harley Davison shirt, pants, and a belt. That must have been expensive.

Sid got her a fur vest. I know it was not real but it was the thought that counted. Stinky and Rose got her a gift card so the biker store. Curly gave her a card and some money. Patty remembered she loved Wrestling so she bought four tickets to Wrestle Mania. Herald got her a football jackets that said Pataki on the back. Brainy being the big brother her was he got her card with a green rose. The card read:

"_Thank you for being a great friend! I have enjoyed the last few years standing behind you like your big brother! I will protect you when no one else can! I will continue to think of you as my little sister. I hope you find happiness where ever you are. Making some luck man grateful that he has a wonderful woman like you! _

_-Your brother _

_Brainy"_

**Helga POV**

I love that Brainy has stopped stalking me and became my brother. I loved having him around. As he got older he got some muscles and got out of his dorky ways. He always knew what to say when I was in L.A. He knew when something was wrong. Even with the kids at my other school. When someone was being mean not even two days later he would show up to help me. I got up and hugged Brainy. The brother that I have always had.

"Brainy I love you brother! Thank you I loved it. Thank you to all of you I loved my gifts." I looked at all my friends and I saw the DJ was getting antsy, "Lets dance everyone!"

I pulled Arnold to dance. As I got to the floor I felt a foot trip me. as I fell back onto my wrist I look around and I thought I saw Lila running out of the party.

"Helga are you alright?"

"My Wrist hurts a bit, but I should be fine! We have to Rhonda it was Lila. Well it looked like it!"

"What? Rhonda!" he yelled so angrily. Rhonda came running.

"Oh my stars Helga what happened?" she asked me.

"I think Lila crashed the party to hurt me? I felt a foot trip me and I swear I saw her running from the party or somewhere?"

"Security check the cameras keep an eye on Helga here and see who tripped her! Helga we will find out for sure! Just try to enjoy the rest of the party!"

Well I did enjoy myself a lot. I never noticed that the punch was spiked and some of my friends where doing some weird things. Stinky, Sid, and Herald were smoking weed. I looked at Arnold and I realized that he was drinking the same thing as me. I started to feel light headed. But, I did not care because I was having fun.

"Arnold I love you so much!"

"Helga your so beautiful right now!"

"Lets go home!" I grabbed his hand and we left.

**Normal POV**

They walked home with a sway in their step. They got to the boarding house. They were lucky that no one had noticed. So they went up to Arnold's room. Helga took off all her clothes and slid under the covers. Arnold did the same. They cuddled and feel asleep holding one another.

**Helga POV**

I slowly open my eyes and looked around. I then looked at the clock it read 3 am. I saw my gifts in the corner of the room. I then notice I have any clothes on.

"_Did we do what I think we did? I just can not recall everything is a bit hazy!"_

I checked herself and saw no blood. _"That is good I know we didn't! I must wake Arnold…"_

I looked down to see that he was also naked. But, then I noticed something else.

"Hey Arnold wake up! " Nothing, "Um… Arnold wake up you have a problem that is getting worse." Still nothing. I then kissed his cheek and he moved a bit. "Wake up Arnold!" I reach under the covers and grab his penis. "You have a bit of a problem!"

He then jumped up.

"Did we do what I think we did?"

"Nope I checked!" I then kiss him and he throws some boxers on. I put some underwear and a bra on and we head back to sleep.

**-please leave a reveiw-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Normal POV**

A few days went by for the gang. They have gone back to school and Helga saw an opportunity for a writing competition.

"Oh look Arnold!"

"What is it?"

"It is a chance to write script for a Christmas play!"

"That is perfect for you go for it!"

"Promise me one thing!"

"What is that?"

"I want you to go for the lead with me if it gets picked!"

"of course I will!"

"Well after school I will get it done!"

He smiled at her and all of them went to their classes. When Helga is in class she is fiddling with her new locket. And in an empty notebook she is writing some stuff for ideas for the script. By the time that class is over she has a script written and all she has to be type it and hand it in. Before she knew it the school day was done and she waited for Arnold by her locker so he could walk her to work.

When Arnold saw her leaning on her locker he started to blush.

"What is with your cheek Arnold?"

"Oh nothing! Lets get you to work what time you get off tonight?"

"8:30 why?"

"I will be there to pick you up so let's go!"

So they walked her to work. When they got there he kissed her cheek and ran home.

**Arnolds POV**

I still would like to know what she is writing for the script. But that does not matter I have to prepare everything for tonight. I think I have made her wait long enough. So tonight after she is done I will have a perfect mood set in the rooms. Well chances it will have to be my room.

**Meanwhile Helga POV**

Arnold is so sweet I love him! I hope he has something big planned for us after work. I just don't want to have to just do my homework. It not like I can't do it all in first hour. My boss was nice though. We do not have many customers. So he is letting me type at the register. Well as long as I don't ignore customers. I set my computer aside when I see the manager walk up to me.

"Helga when you do have a minute to talk please close the register and come to my office."

"All right I will be there in a few!"

I slowly shut down my register. After doing so I go to my boss's office. I just hope that I am not in trouble for anything? As I walked in he gestures me to close the door and to take a seat. So I do so and I look at him wondering what he is going to say.

"Miss Pataki it has been brought to my attention that a customer saw you taking something from the store. She told me that she witnessed you putting some books and money in your bag the other day. Is this true?"

"No it is not! I love my job here why would I risk something that I enjoy doing. Here I have the luxury to be around poetry books. May I ask who told you that I was stealing?"

He described the person and my jaw dropped and I explained everything.

**Normal POV**

Helga walked out of the store knowing what the person had done and was thinking what she will do to them when she saw them.

Arnold was waiting at the house for Helga. He was getting worried because she was not there when he went to pick her up. It was already past eleven. When she finally showed up he walked to her.

"Hey what's up Helga? I went to your work to pick you up and you where not there!"

"Well I was working and my boss wanted to talk to me. Come to find out that someone is trying to get me fired!"

"Who would want to get you fired?"

"Well someone who hates me don't worry about it not we can talk about it tomorrow Arnold. I just want to forget about it. By the way I emailed the Script I wrote in and I got a response back. She told me that my play was the best Christmas love story and she wants to have the school do the play. I talked to her about casting and she said that you and I have the lead roles!"

"That is great! I want to show you something come upstairs to our room!"

"Our room? What you mean? Is it not your room?"

"Well I thought since you sleep in my room almost every night why not have you live with me instead and Grandpa can rent the room out to woman that needs a room. I did not think you would mind. Everything is upstairs already and I hope you like how it is organized so it is roomy."

She ran upstairs to see that room and to her surprise he had it set up all romantic and she knew what was going to happened.


End file.
